


Breathe

by thatbigsinner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Nibelheim (Compilation of FFVII), Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner
Summary: Sephiroth pins Zack to a wall in the Nibelheim Reactor as the town burns below. Zack is too weak to free himself, and has to watch as Sephiroth makes Cloud pay for things he hasn’t done.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this is graphic please take care of yourself and don’t read this if it might be upsetting!

Zack has given him one job. He’d dropped the Buster Sword, his fingers going limp, his outstretched arm falling a second later. Zack was bleeding too much, far too much. Even as Cloud turned away, heaving the wide blade in his hands, he could see from the corner of his eye as Zack weakly tugged at Masamune, where it was speared through his chest. 

Cloud blinked away the tears that welled in his eyes. There was still time for Zack to be okay, but if he wanted to be able to make use of that time, he had to hurry up and end this. Like Zack had instructed him to do with his fading breath. If there was any hope for his friend, he had to win. 

Simple as that. 

Only, there was nothing simple about trying to take down the paragon of human achievement, the first and last word in military might. Cloud tried anyway, blinding himself with desperate hope, as he pounded up the railway, a shout leaking through his teeth. He swung the Buster Sword in one wide, clumsy arch just for Sephiroth to duck out of the way at the last second with a barely audible sigh. 

Between one blink and the next, when the blade was still low from his downswing, Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around his wrist and  _ twisted _ . With a yelp of pain as bone ground against bone, Cloud couldn’t help but drop the sword. 

Sephiroth let out a faint, “Tsk,” as he tightened his grip around Cloud’s wrist, hauling him back down the walkway. Cloud stumbled, struggling to keep his feet underneath him on the stairs with Sephiroth’s brisk pace, until he was wrenched to a halt in front of Zack. 

“Zack, I’m  _ sorry _ —“

“Quiet,” Sephiroth said, his voice no less commanding for its low volume. He snapped his fingers together in front of Zack’s face, as they both watched him struggle to focus on what was happening. Sephiroth tutted lowly and cast a low level cure spell on Zack. The green lights swirled around him, but barely seemed to help; there was simply too much damage done. All it seemed to do was return Zack’s ability to pay attention. 

“Zack— _ ah!” _

Instead of correcting him a second time, Sephiroth’s grip tightened to near crushing, and Cloud’s knees nearly buckled as he dipped and tried to compensate for the wrenching movement. 

Sephiroth paid him no further attention, but Zack did, his eyes coming back to sharp focus, narrowing in on Cloud immediately. 

“ _ Spike—“  _ he started, but was cut off as Sephiroth’s hand shot out, taking a tight grip on his chin. 

“Is this the thanks I get, Zack?” he said, his voice a poisonous whisper. “I spare you, and you send your attack pup at my heels?”

“Let him  _ go,  _ Sephiroth!”

“Oh, I think not. You thought he might stand a chance with my back turned, didn’t you? You knew he’d be a lamb to slaughter otherwise.”

“ _ Sephiroth—“ _

“Unfortunately for you, but  _ especially _ for him, there’s nothing I’m unaware of here. Mother fills every inch of this space. Don’t you feel it?”

“This won’t help anything—“

“You never  _ listen _ ,” Sephiroth said, something that might have been impatience, might have been disappointment in his tone. “Never to anyone but Angeal, hmm? And look where that got you.”

“That’s  _ enough _ !”

As if Zack hadn’t said a word, he continued, “And he listens to you, doesn’t he? The way you listened to Angeal. You found a pup of your own; he’d be so proud. Although, it seems you don’t take care of your things as well as he did.”

“... Sephiroth? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means, Zack,” Sephiroth purred, dragging Cloud by the wrist to stand in front of him. He drew his hand from Zack’s face and wrapped that arm around Cloud’s waist, continuing, “that  _ you  _ sent him to me. A lamb to the slaughter. Wouldn’t you say that makes him mine, now?”

“ _ Zack _ ,” Cloud whimpered in fear. 

“I know, Spike, it’ll be okay,” Zack said, but his eyes were still on the general. “Sephiroth—“

“We’ll see how long you make those pretty promises, Zack.”

Sephiroth ducked his head, nuzzling his nose into the space behind Cloud’s ear. He smoothed the hair out of his way and pulled in a deep breath through his nostrils. He sighed happily and tightened his arm around Cloud’s waist, drawing him closer. 

“Cloud, was it?” Sephiroth asked, his voice low, but not enough so to be private. 

“Y-yes,” Cloud choked. His eyes were wide and pinned to Zack, who watched them with rage in his eyes. He kept trying to grab a hold of Masamune, but his grip never lasted long. 

“Zack’s talked about you. His sunshine, from the snowy mountain town, who I should ‘have a heart’ for and let return home with us. Tell me, how did you find your homecoming?”

“ _ Sephiroth _ —“ Zack growled. 

“Too ashamed to even take off your helmet, too ashamed to return home to the mother who begged me to spare you with her dying breath. Do you regret, now, missing your chance to see her, as you never will again?”

Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat, hot tears spilling down over his cheeks. Sephiroth spun him in his arms and took firm grasp of his chin. He licked up the path his tears had taken. He smeared the salty taste over Cloud’s lips before digging his thumb into the joint of his jaw, parting his lips by force. He swept his tongue inside, and the taste of salt seemed to bring Cloud fully to his senses. He struggled, arms thrashing, but one was easily caught between the arm of the hand holding Cloud’s chin and Sephiroth’s chest, the other grabbing his wrist. He squeezed so tightly that Cloud stopped fighting, whimpering in pain. 

With his jaw propped open by force, he couldn’t bite down if he wanted to. He tried to turn his face away, but Sephiroth’s grip was like iron. It wasn’t long before the salt-sting of their kiss doubled with fresh tears. 

“Sephiroth! Let him go, don’t you dare—“

“Or you’ll  _ what _ , Zack?” Sephiroth pulled away to ask, his tone smug and amused. He kissed the space next to Cloud’s eye, smearing his tears, but held eye contact with Zack. “Why yell? Shouldn’t you be saving your strength, if you ever hope to remove my blade?” His hand snuck lower, slithered over Cloud’s ass to dip between his legs. “Otherwise, you won’t free yourself before I’m done with him.”

“I  _ swear _ I’ll have your head if you touch so much as a hair on his head!”

“Oh, I plan on touching quite a bit more. I wonder if you’ll be able to collect on that threat.”

In one swift maneuver, Sephiroth spun Cloud by the wrist, wrenching it behind his back while kicking at the backs of his knees. He dropped to the floor and crashed forward, his face scraping against the rough metal of the landing. His free hand dug into the metal uselessly, his knees the only thing holding him upright. 

Sephiroth smoothed his hand over Cloud’s ass before curling his fingertips into his waistband. With one sharp jerk, he tore the fabric down so it parted like petals, the legs of the pants fluttering down to pool at his knees. 

Cloud tried fighting again, even knowing it was useless. His head was at just the right angle to stare up at Zack, who watched in horror. 

“ _ Zack _ !”

“It’s okay, Spike, just hold on, just look at me, alright?” he said, his tone a little softer, until his eyes shot up to Sephiroth and he snarled, “You bastard, don’t—“

Sephiroth trailed his gloved fingers over Cloud’s entrance as he said, “Shouldn’t you be comforting your pet?”

“He’s my  _ friend, _ you son of a—“

“He trails after you like a dog, you take care of him like you own him, you dote on him like you would a pet—just be honest, Zack.”

“Just because  _ you’ve  _ forgotten what friendship looks like—“

“Oh,  _ Zack _ ,” he laughed, undoing his pants. “How far do you really want to push me? He’s already going to pay the price for your transgressions, do you truly want to add to the list?”

“ _ Transgressions _ ?”

“Killing Angeal,” he said, slowly stroking himself to hardness. 

“I took that mission for  _ you _ !”

“Trying to kill me.”

“You burned Nibelheim!”

“Sending your pet to attempt the same.”

“You’ve lost it,” Zack said with an incredulous laugh. “There’s no reasoning with you.”

“I am  _ done _ , Zackary, with listening to lesser beings.”

Whatever Zack was going to say next was swallowed by the wordless howl Cloud gave as Sephiroth, slowly but surely, shoved his way in dry. 

Cloud scrabbled against the metal floor for something to hold onto. He tried to push himself up, to struggle, but Sephiroth’s grip on his arm wouldn’t relent, and it sent a searing pain through his shoulder. Eventually, Cloud just pressed his forehead to the floor and screamed. He was only distantly aware of the blood running down his inner thigh and the way the rocking scraped his forehead raw against the metal. 

“I’m going to kill you!” he heard Zack scream, but it was so far away, it was like he heard it from underwater. “Get  _ off _ of him! I swear, you’re gonna  _ beg _ me for death!”

Sephiroth’s left hand snakes between his legs, taking his soft cock in a firm grip, using the blood from between his legs to smooth the way as he stroked him. Cloud sobbed then, giving a great wail at the last sensation he wanted. 

“That’s it, Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered in his ear, much closer than Zack’s yelling, and much harder to tune out. “That’s it, focus on me. Give everything to me, everything you have left. Let me be the last thing there is for you.”

Everything felt distant. The soreness in his throat from yelling. The pleasure he didn’t want between his legs. The throbbing ache of his ass. Zack’s railing. Sephiroth’s crooning. It all blurred together and faded, painting a picture he didn’t want to see, and prayed he would forget once it was out of sight. 

The picture sharpened into one brief moment of aching clarity as he came, Sephiroth’s voice in his ear saying, “ _ Yes _ , Cloud.”

Then it all faded away again, drifting further and further with each moment. He felt a distant rush of heat inside him, and then a spike in the pain. The warmth oozed out of him, but it was all okay, because he was finally released, allowed to slump over against the metal. He took the moment to just breathe quietly. 

Somewhere, far away, he heard a cacophony. Zack’s roaring of anger. Footsteps trailing up the staircase. The anger turning frantic as a familiar voice urged him to get up. And that was important. He had a task to do, something important he had been charged with. He thought there was a new opportunity, here, as the cacophony faded to an urgent whisper. He could try again. 

And he would, he resolved. He  _ would _ . 

But first, he would pause. And breathe. 


End file.
